Finnocaur
Finnocaur is a very large rhino-like two horned cryptid that is said to inhabit many parts of North America. They are said to be the most common cryptids to be encountered by many people, more so than the sasquatch/bigfoot but not as much as the Megaman, about 6,540 more sightings than bigfoot. Lost Tapes In the footage, it shows the rich family, in August 11th, 2016, has moved into their new large home somewhere in the woods near New Orleans. The family members includes Brendan Newart (7 year old son), Lissy (5 year old daughter), Sally Newart (13 year old daughter), Johnson Newart (dad), and Jessica (mom). Their new home (both indoors and outdoors) is currently infested by spiders (daddy longlegs, jumping spiders, etc), insects (flies, roaches, beetles, etc), small mammals (rats, mice, opossums, etc), small birds (blackbirds, sparrows, pigeons/doves, etc), lizards (geckos, wall lizards, alligator lizards, etc), snakes (corn snakes, garter snakes, gopher snakes, etc), turtles (box turtles, sliders, etc), frogs (tree frogs, bullfrogs, etc), and toads (Gulf coast toads, etc), and the family will have to get used to their new roommates (animals). Brendan then heard a very loud bellow outside, so he went out of their new home, but as he did, he saw a huge rhino-like creature running after Brendan, so he ran back inside the house. He told his parents that he saw "a very large rhino", but his dad chuckled and says "There are no rhinos in North America, except in zoos". Frustrated, he went out later at night, where he brought his nightvision camera, looking for the same rhino-like animal near his new home, and he realized that there isn't just one of the rhino-like creatures, but they're living in a small group (possibly a herd). But then, one of the creatures senses Brendan's presense and the entire group charged at Brendan, making Brendan run in terror. He went back to his family's new house, as his parents saw him, the rhino-like creatures burst through the door, leaving his family in horror. As they charged, they killed his mom as an effect. The family then left the house and called the animal control, the family is trying to escape in order to survive with the rhino-like animals in their house. The animal control officers made it in time and tranquillized the creatures, but the family is devastated due to the death of the mom of their family due to the creatures strong kicks and stomping. Eventually, they repaired their house and did a funeral for their mom. Killed in Lost Tapes *Jessica Newart Trivia *Finnocaur resembles very much like a prehistoric Arsinoitherium, in appearance, size, locomotion, etc, and, therefore, could be descended from the Arsinoitherium if this animal was real. *The Finnocaur in this episode is computer generated. Animatronics were used for close up. *Since, in reality, Arsinoitherium was a gentle herbivore and not an aggressive herbivore/carnivore, it might have be possible that the Finnocaurs might be provoked by the Newart family's presense and wrongly viewed them as threats, as they "weren't the brighest mammals". Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Cryptids Category:Fannon Cryptids